Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter
'' Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' (called MSHvSF or MSHSF by Street Fighter fans) is the second game in the Marvel vs. Capcom series of fighting games. In an attempt to balance the previous games' problems, the game engine was altered, although it remained aesthetically the same. The game was released for the arcade in 1997, Sega Saturn in 1998 and Sony PlayStation in 1999. Characters Marvel Characters * Blackheart * Captain America * Cyclops * Hulk * Omega Red * Shuma-Gorath * Spider-Man * Wolverine Street Fighter Characters * Akuma * Chun-Li * Dan * Dhalsim * Ken * M. Bison * Ryu * Sakura * Zangief Secret Characters U.S. Agent: Although a distinctly different character than Captain America in the Marvel universe, he is just a palette swap in the game. * Mephisto: A palette swap of Blackheart. His physical basic attacks ignite the opponent when they connect, but this is just an aesthetic difference. Blackheart is his son. * Armored Spider-Man: A grey version of Spider-Man that has limited armor, based on a metallic suit he wore in the comics. He jumps sightly lower than before due to the heaviness of his armor. * Mech-Zangief: A version of Zangief that can neither block nor be put into hit stun. Because Zangief can turn into this character in later installments to the series, many mistakingly called it "Evil Zangief". * Dark Sakura (Sunburnt Sakura in Japan): A sunburned Sakura who throws fireballs horizontally instead of diagonally, and also has Akuma's Ashura Warp and can perform the Shun Goku Satsu (sometimes mistakenly called Evil Sakura for this reason). * Shadow: A darkened version of Charlie with powerful super moves that have incredible start-up lag. A version of Charlie that suffered harsh experiments (brainwashed) at Shadaloo's hands, now serves them. By Marvel vs. Capcom though, he's broken free of their control. * Norimaro: He is in the center space in the Japanese and in the Saturn version; it is replaced by an unselectable logo in the American Playstation version. He portrays a nerdish, cowardly schoolboy-type guy armed with a camera; who throws common school items, mini-Akuma dolls, and plushies as fireballs; and would attempt to ask for his opponent's autograph mid-battle (can be seen when the player presses the START button during a match). But despite this comic relief facade, he is a pretty decent character to play with, and has some of the most powerful moves in the game. Based on Noritake Kinashi, Japanese comedian. * Cyber-Akuma: A cyborg, amped up version of Akuma created by Apocalypse. Also serves as the game's final boss. Called Mech-Gouki in Japan. Character removed from X-Men vs Street Fighter series *Cammy *Storm *Nash *Juggernaut *Sabertooth *Magneto *Gambit *Rogue Gallery akuma2.gif blackheart2.gif captainamerica2.gif chun-li2.gif cyclops2.gif dan2.gif dhalsim2.gif hulk2.gif ken2.gif m.bison2.gif omegared2.gif ryu2.gif Story Apocalypse re-appears in the game as a sub-boss; after defeating him, your team will face a mechanized, super powered form of Akuma called Cyber-Akuma (Mech-Gouki in the Japanese version). Although the fight is two against one, he makes up for it by having overpowered strength and speed. The character that can beat Cyber-Akuma will have his or her ending viewed upon completion. Ports *Just as the previous game, X-Men vs. Street Fighter, the Sega Saturn version makes use of the Sega's 4MB RAM expansion cartridge to retain the frames and the tag-team system of the original but, just like X-Men vs. Street Fighter, the Sega Saturn version was released in Japan only. *The PlayStation port, much like X-Men vs. Street Fighter, switches from tag-team setup to a best-two-of-three round format used in the traditional Street Fighter games, due to the limited RAM of the PlayStation. Like the previous game, there's a "Crossover Mode" where the player can use a tag team of their character with their a clone of their opponent and vice-versa. For example, if the player is controlling Ken and his opponent is Spider-Man, then the player's partner will be Spider-Man and the opponent's partner will be Ken. Category:Games